The Elf, The Lizard and a Bloody Circle
by XCyrus the angel of deathX
Summary: A quick story I worte about my character Cyrus and my friend Nixsend's character Crow, he played oblivion while I wrote this feeding me real time updates on the fight. One Shot


The Sky was calm this day, calm over the bloodstained sand of the area. The imperial city was famous for many things and the Arena loomed over it as the center of attention, bloody, bone breaking, life losing, painful attention but attention none the less. The Shouts and yelps of the arena goers were like music the dark elf's ears, the faint scent of blood and gore hung in the air and the bosmer ahead of him smelled like mead and bad hair jell. His blood red eyes scanned the elf's face a frown deep set in his blackened face.

"Hail Friend!" the bosmer greeted him with a smile, his mind already at work on how to get this fellow into betting. Crow only responded with a slight grunt almost unheard. "Ah…. Right then…" the bosmer nodded a eyebrow raised, "Fancy on betting on a match today sir?"

"100 gold coins" he almost whispered his eyes never leaving the bomser's face.

"… r.. right… 100 gold coins on…"

"The Blue team"

"right… 100 gold on the blue team… head on up to the arena then my friend"

Crow just walked past him his mithril armed shoulder bumping into his before the dark elf disappeared behind the door. From the minute he entered Crow's face split into a small smirk, the blood and bodies were like a well bred comedy show, blood the jokes and the gore the maybe a few funny sounds. He looked over the current seated spectators, a imperial woman, a red guard man, another imperial woman with a haggard face and a rather dark looking hooded robed figure. From what Crow saw he was male and more noticeably a flame atronach sat on the stranger's lap and even stranger the figure had his arms around her connecting at her hip.

Almost like he was… holding her? Crow paid little more attention to the odd pair and sat down as the gates opened and the booming voice of the arena overseer was heard. His eyes missed not a movement as the yellow and blue gladiators rammed into each other tearing at each other with crude blunt weapons. Crow's eyes watched and waited, his eyes like that of a panther observing the gladiators as the clashed, they may have had the bulk and muscle needed but they lacked skill, little more then animals with toys. His pointy ear twitched ever so slightly at the sound of the hooded one's voice, cold and some what raspy, like ice, cold, black, evil ice.

"This is the best the Arena has to offer?" he hissed slightly the atronach only looking back at his hooded face rubbing her face against his whispering things in daedric. So this fellow knew Daedric? Perhaps a conjurer then… he looked at him a morbid curious expression on the dark elf's face. The hooded one did not take notice he seemed more interested in his daedra servant and the two combatants below them. The crowed roared as the yellow combatant twisted around his mace smacking into the blue combatant's armored face.

The hooded one gave a low hiss almost un-hearable, the atronach just cooed in daedric to him one of her fiery hands caressing his hidden cheek. Curiosity overpowered him and the elf slowly moved towards the hooded one, seating himself the atronach slowly turned her head towards him a growl emanating from within her. She was protective among all other things, the hooded one finally turned towards him and his face was known, Argonian. Scales as black as the night and bloody red eyes, his snout was sat in a small frown like he wasn't interested.

"Who'd you bet on" Crow asked with a bored stare at the arena.

"Blue team" replied the Argonian stroking the atronach's back to calm her down.

"hmm… your little Fire bug seems angry"

"She's protective" he replied dully looking back towards the arena

"So I see…" crow said nodding slightly

In a flash the tides changed, the blue combatant leapt back quick on his feet finally the yellow combatant swinging his mace blindly striking only air, his undoing. The Blue team with a yell charged forth his mace cracking into the yellow one's ribs, the music of death sounded as his ribs gave in breaking bones splintered and organs were smashed bits of his own ribs digging into his own heart, with a surprised cry of anguish the yellow one fell dead before he hit the ground his body having spasms the last energy the gladiator had.

"Citizens of the empire! The Blue team is victorious! If you had bet on them return to the Gatekeeper for your rewards!" the announcer cried with a certain proud tone… he must have just made a pretty penny. Crow got up slowly half turning to face the way to the door, "your winnings?"

"I don't need it" the Argonian replied remaining seated his flame atronach however got up from his lap to stand near the railing in front of them.

"hm" Crow grumbled half minded walking towards and out the door to the gate keeper, the bosmer still wore that same friendly face holding a pouch out jingling with gold coins.

"Great job my friend, here's your winnings"

"hm" Crow grumbled again snatching the pouch out of the little elf's hands and pocketing it before disappearing yet again in to the arena's lower door, to the bloodworks the gate way to death for most.

A short talk with Isabel about fighting three monsters, two ogres and a land Dreugh to be precise, and a little walk up the ramp to the arena saw Crow in the arena's bloody Circle. Clutching Shadow hunt tight his arrow quivers ready at the yank. The roar of the crowd and the grumbles of the ogres, it was amazing the Dreugh and Ogres didn't kill each other… must have been some sort of pack. As the announcer singled for the gates to open the match to begin Crow was one step ahead, like a instinct his hand grasped a arrow from his quiver and loaded it into his bow in a blink of a eye.

The beasts lumbered out the Dreugh staying behind, smart creature. The arrow whistled through the air striking the ogre in the gut, it didn't slow him down as he continued to lumber forth, his pack mate following. Crow again fired his arrows a smirk on his face, the arrow that had struck the ogre was poisoned and judging from the look on the ogre's face it was working. Again the arrow hit its mark making the ogre falter slightly, the sure sign of defeat and sure enough as the next arrow slammed into the ogre it was down, it's grey great legs giving out from beneath it's fat body and it fell to the ground dead before it the sand. The crowd cheered again, hail the black arrow!

The Argonian only looked on with a simple interest, he raised a brow as the other ogre fell and the crowd cheered again, these fools knew little… sure the black arrow was tough, well… really tough, very formidable in fact. But Cyrus knew better, he didn't doubt the skills of the elf and his either, if it came down to it… well what it be? He looked up slightly thinking about the confrontation. Sasha cooed in his ear sitting back in his lap pressing her slender body against him, the robe… the hood it all made sense really, after all he'd get mobbed if he walked around without his hood, the Messenger of Death spotted on the streets.

He shivered slightly at the thought of being mobbed, cries of his name and his championship, back to the matter at hand he had to admit he had his doubts in the Black Arrow but now, after seeing him… he smiled slightly feeling satisfied as he felt his gold secure, before this match he had bet 1000 gold on the champion, victory was sweet indeed. He snapped back to the fight seeing now that it was two against the Dreugh a skeleton Guardian… so he was a some what able conjurer, it was no small feat to summon one of those… he grinned slightly licking his fangs, he'd know as a master of conjuration.

It was over the minute the ogres fell, and with the combined efforts Crow and his skeleton Guardian the Dreugh fell as the iron death flew through his skull busting out the jaws of the monster and the back of his crested head. The Skeleton disappeared knowing his service was complete. Crow began his quest for the arrows he had blew into his enemies his face set in a frown as he tore them from the monster's flesh sprinkling blood on the sand adding to it's grimy look.

Cyrus stood up with a wicked smirk turning to the door Sasha behind him, as they left he stopped by the gate keeper flashing a evil grin collecting his gold and leaving a slightly shocked bosmer behind. As Crow emerged from the doorway to the bloodworks he could help but glance at the pair as they left, and out of the corner of his eye he caught it, that lizard's grin and with it the words it spoke, 'I'm watching you…'


End file.
